I Dont Beg
by ElleeJones
Summary: Sesshoumaru is determined to make Inuyasha tell him how much he wants it and how.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything of the characters nor do I profit from this work, I own nothing besides the plot. But I wish I owned Sesshy *tear*

We were eating dinner with father and mother as usual when Sesshoumaru's hand somehow made it way to my thigh and I fought the urge to groan as his skilled fingers started to move farther south.

I coughed a little and subtly moved his hand away from my already half hard manhood. I was positive I was blushing but when I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye he was calmly eating his sushi as if it were a normal day, the bastard.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" My mother said worriedly eyeing me over her cup of hot sake.

"Yes Inuyasha are you ill" Sesshoumaru asked once again managing to turn a question in a statement. With the way his head was turned neither of our parents could see his face so he took the opportunity to smirk at me.

I shook my head and buried my head in my seventh cup of ramen mumbling a lame excuse for my sudden coughing fit.

"Inuyasha why don't you eat something besides that ramen, It cant be healthy" she asked again her eyebrows draw together in worry.

"Ehh its fine"

"But-" she attempted.

"Izayoi its fine, let the boy be" father quickly piped up, I smiled a little in my father direction silently thanking him.

"well fine, but I wont sit here and watch you eat that filth" Izayoi hopped up out of her chair and walked out of the room, her head held high. Inutashio sighed and rubbed his temples following her.

I was in the process of drinking the soup from my ramen when I heard a deep noise to my left I looked over and there was Sesshoumaru, his eyes half lidded, the tip of his pink tongue covered in whipped cream. I gasped and couldn't take my eyes off the way Sesshoumaru licked the tip of the spoon. Why the fuck didn't we have whipped cream more often?

Sesshoumaru moaned and his tongue darted out to lick the spoon again, I couldn't help but groan deep in my throat.

Slowly he opened his eyes and put down the spoon he looked at me sideways his face once again emotionless.

"is there a problem Inuyasha" he rose one silver eyebrow.

I coughed again, readjusting the now fully hard length in my pants.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said moving up and out of his chair gracefully.

"hmm" Inuyasha said turning his head to look at Sesshoumaru, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Sesshoumaru was standing over him wearing nothing but a pair of tight red briefs, God his brother was so fucking sexy.

"would you like to go soak in the hot tub Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru moved to kneel in front of him and unbuttoned his pants.

Inuyasha put a hand in front of his mouth to keep from moaning, Sesshoumaru's hands traveled to his sides and rubbed them slowly before traveling lower to pull Inuyasha's shirt over his head.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood and walked calmly to the back of the house, opening the screen door and stepping out.

"fucking tease" Inuyasha muttered.

He followed his brother outside to see him with his head back and his eyes closed, Inuyasha gulped and slid into the water sighing as the hot water coursed over his body.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were sitting side by side but soon Sesshoumaru's arms came to wrap around Inuyasha's waist Inuyasha eagerly sat himself in his older brothers lap.

"you seem tense Inuyasha" his strong hands came up to Inuyasha's shoulders and massaged them lightly.

Inuyasha moaned, pushing back into his brothers lap and tilting his head to the side.

Sesshoumaru took the hint and traced feather light kisses up and down Inuyasha's neck pausing to lick and nibble at the tender flesh.

'Finally' Inuyasha thought pushing back particularly hard against his brothers surprisingly not fully erect member. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been having sex everyday for the past year and he'd been waiting for Sesshoumaru to initiate it, because he sure as hell wouldn't.

A wet appendage came to nibble at his ear and Inuyasha moaned loudly.

"would you like to go to bed Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked huskily his hands just barley brushing against Inuyasha's creamy thighs.

"oh gods yes" Inuyasha said turning around in the hot tub to wrap his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist.

Sesshoumaru chuckled deep in his throat and just barley brushed his lips against Inuyasha's, before he could whine Sesshoumaru was walking through the screen door.

"Fasterrrrrr" Inuyasha whined humping Sesshoumaru as best he could while they were moving, finally thank the kami's, Sesshoumaru landed on top of Inuyasha on his bed.

Sesshoumaru fingered the elastic of Inuyasha's brief lightly touching strained hard-on.

"what do you want?" Sesshoumaru said huskily in Inuyasha's ear licking up his neck and biting the hanyou's sensitive ear.

"you know what I want" Inuyasha panted pushing his hard on against Sesshoumaru who pushed back briefly then backed away.

"Beg for it" Sesshoumaru said tugging at Inuyasha's briefs to get them low on his hips.

"Seshoumaruuuuu just do it" Inuyasha panted moving his arms to hold onto Sesshoumaru's neck.

"beg Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said moving lower tasting Inuyasha's chest and sensitive nipples with a gentle then not so gentle tug with his teeth.

Inuyasha shook his head and Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"I don't beg Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said coming out of his high for a moment to sneer at his older brother.

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru said before untangling himself from the hanyou's long limbs and settling on his won bed.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshoumaru incredulously.

Sesshoumaru turned around on the bed for fingering the switch on his lamp "I am going to sleep Inuyasha, I suggest you do the same. Goodnight" he flicked off the switch leaving a sexually frustrated but stubborn Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wouldn't give up so easily, mumbling a few obscenities he turned over and pulled the sheets up to his chin. 'I don't beg'

Yeah I know its really short, but I'm really feeling this one. Tell me what you guys think ; )

Sending you mental lemonade~ Sadi


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

'I will get Inuyasha to beg for it' Sesshoumaru thought hovering over his younger brother, grinning.

Sesshioumareu wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha had stayed hard the whole night, grinning wider he trailed a hand up and down the still clothed length, he smirked when Inuyasha's hips bucked up and he spread his legs. His little brother was still just as sensitive in his sleep it seemed.

"Ahhh! Sessh-Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled creaming his boxer, Sesshoumaru licked the amount that got on his hand and hurriedly got back into his own bed.

Inuyasha's dream pov

"Inuyasha! Since you seem to have the time to daydream perhaps you can answer this question on the board" he pushed his glasses up

I looked up at the board blankly, trying to discern the jumbled numbers on the board. 'what the fuck is this, wait is that a…is that a Q?'

"no sir I don't know what the answer is" I sighed, my ears drooping down to clamp against my head tightly.

The teacher sighed and motioned for me to come up to the board, I did so dragging my feet.

"remove your pants" he said removing his glasses ,to reveal eyes similar to mine, and running a hand lazily through his silver-white hair.

"Wha-what? But senpai-" he cut me off with a kiss, looking me in the eyes.

"call me Sesshoumaru. Now take of you're pants" he smirked at me and lifted me up to his desk.

I slid off my pants and boxers feeling his eyes scan over my body. He reached down a hand to roughly jerk at my member, I gasped at the sensation biting my lips to muffle the noise.

He continued to stroke me roughly, relaxing his grip and tugging at the foreskin then tightening his grip over my head for a different but still fucking amazing sensation.

"say my name" the golden eyes came forward and blazed with the sensual intensity I knew so well.

I came violently on his hand sighing in completion, he was licking my cum off his fingers when I woke up.

I looked down to see I creamed my boxers, I groaned getting up from the bed with a loud creak.

"Something the matter Inuyasha?" my brother said from his side of our large room flipping through a porno magazine I bought him for his birthday.

I laughed nervously dashing into the bathroom so he wouldn't see the evidence of the wet dream I'd just had about him. "Nothing!" I yelled over my shoulder before I closed and locked the door.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, still tasting the flavor of his brothers cum on his tongue.

"my sweet little brother" he mumbled licking his lips.

(later on that day)

"its so fucking hot!" Inuyasha complained draping his shirtless form over Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru looked down at him for a moment then turned his attention back on the screen

"then go to the pool Inuyasha"

"I don't want tooooooo" Inuyasha wailed shaking Sesshoumaru's legs.

Sesshoumaru almost sighed in annoyance and rubbed at his temples for a moment.

"what exactly do you want then? I can not make the sun colder"

Inuyasha mock gasped "something the almighty Sesshoumaru cant do! someone call the fucking presses this is more shocking than Brenda songs getting knocked up by Miley Cyruses emo brother!"

Sesshoumaru rapped Inuyasha on the head.

"owwww that hurt!" Inuyasha said clutching his head.

Sesshoumaru ignored the squirming figure in his lap and tried to watch the titanic sex scene in piece.

"just for that you should get me some ice cream" Inuyasha said smiling smugly.

Sesshoumaru smirked and got up for the ice cream, he opened the refrigerator taking out the vanilla ice cream, strawberries and chocolate syrup then closed it back.

Taking the 'ice cream scooper thingy' as his mother had put it, he put three large scoops of vanilla ice cream into a clear goblet then he cut the tops strawberries and cut them into fourths sprinkling them generously over the vanilla globs then making spirals up and down the creation with the chocolate syrup.

Sesshoumaru walked back out into the living room with the wonderfully mouth watering creation with a big silver spoon and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"im waiting" Inuyasha said with his hand out for the ice cream.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at the hand then its owner and back to the screen.

"Sesshoumaru! I want it!" Inuyasha said stubbornly one fang peaking out as he glared his brother down.

Sesshoumaru smirked and took a spoonful of ice cream putting it in his mouth, h.

"how much do you want it Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said in his baritone voice, Inuyasha caught on and looked away stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru put another spoonful in his mouth then kissed Inuyasha, his tongue twirled with Inuyasha's surprised one.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss and reached up move his arms around Sesshoumaru yet again.

Sesshoumaru smirked and, while still kissing Inuyasha, dropped two scoops of ice cream on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha recoiled from the kiss.

"Sesshoumaru that's col-oh kami" Inuyasha moaned as Sesshoumaru licked the ice cream from his chest, licking each nipple in his decent down.

Inuyasha was painfully hard as he watched his brother lick and nibble down his chest and abs.

"more" Inuyasha moaned panting as Sesshoumaru's tongue teased little circles on his hips.

"how much do you want it Inuyasha? "Sesshoumaru said rubbing his clothes member lightly.

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away, Sesshoumaru stopped his actions knowing it would go the same way as last night.

He withdrew from Inuyasha's body motioning to the goblet of ice cream sitting on the desk next to the couch.

"enjoy your ice cream Inuyasha"

Inuyasha, frustrated that Sesshoumaru hadn't given him sex in a whole day, took the ice cream and slammed it against the wall.

Im going to end this soon, I don't have that much experience with teasing hahaha

~Sending you mental lemonade Sadi~


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said from behind him.

"What?" Inuyasha said angrily, turning toward his brother.

Sesshoumaru stood bare except for a cowboy hat, and brown shorts so tight tat it left nothing to the imagination. Inuyasha caught himself staring.

"Have you seen my jacket?" Sesshoumaru said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that made his biceps flex deliciously.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said dumbly staring at Sesshoumaru's package openly before slowly moving his eyes up to his brothers firm and well defined abs.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said stepping closer to gain his brothers attention.

"uh huh" Inuyasha said moving his eyes to his brothers face for a moment before letting his eyes go down to his package once again.

"have you seen my jacket. The one that goes with this hat. Its brown and sleeveless, open in the front. Have you seen it?" Sesshoumaru repeated ignoring his brothers obviously hard length.

"no, where are you going" dressed like that. He wanted to finish but let it drop.

"father suggested I get a job" Sesshoumaru lied easily.

"sooo?" Inuyasha said edging his brother on.

"I require assistance to see if I do well at exotic dancing"

Inuyasha's heart thumped hard in his chest.

"so im going to try it on you Inuyasha, seeing as though you are the most honest in our family" Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly.

"okay" he stood there awkwardly still staring at his handsome brothers body.

"on the couch" Sesshoumaru ordered in the same voice he used in bed. Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw his brothers eyes haze in lust as he followed his instructions.

Inuyasha sat on the couch stiffly hands in his lap as his brother moved towards the stereo and put on the song dirty picture by Taio Cruz then dimmed the lights.

"You're going to enjoy this Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said, a playful smirk on his face.

Authors note: yes I know its short but im currently working on two story updates and a new DracoXharry fic so this is what Iv done in maybe thirty minutes. What? No of course I wasn't thinking about a sexy cowboy Jasper but instead of writing a new story decided to tie that into to this one…pssh of course not you silly goose . .Does anyone want to see Sesshoumaru strip or should I just skip ahead to the aftermath….i think I already know the answer haha. Anyways reviews keep me going and I just want to thank the 50+ people that have me as one of their favorites authors and have favorited or alerted one of my stories. And make sure to look at my profile for the beginning date of Sadi's Sugestions which is just a glitzy name for when I begin taking suggestions from people. The qualifications are also there, so make sure to check it out :3


End file.
